


Space Invader

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip just wants to be close. (11/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just something that my other half had called me the other night due to the fact that I just can't seem to sleep on my side of the bed. Always invading his space. He makes a great pillow anyhow.  
  
Beta: Sue Duenn. Thanks Sue for all that you do.  


* * *

Trip yawned as he took one last look at himself in the latrine mirror. Grabbing his uniform, clean undergarments and along with his uniform shoes and toiletries, Trip exited his quarters and headed down the corridor.

Making his way to his destination, Trip came to stop at the door and entered the code. Walking into the darkened room he locked the door as it closed. Putting his things away Trip silently disrobed and quietly moved into the latrine with his toiletry bag and began to prepare for bed.

Finishing up with his routine in the latrine, Trip silently made his way toward the bed where a sleeping form already occupied. Gingerly pulling back the covers, the occupant gave out a sigh and moved further over to one side of the bed away from Trip giving him more room in the bed. Smiling to himself Trip slipped between the sheets and watched the other sleep. The other occupant was on their back and their even deep breathing told Trip that the occupant was sleeping deeply.

Watching the sleeping figure for several more minutes, Trip then yawned again and felt his eyes grow heavy. Giving himself a little stretch, Trip noticed the space that was vacant between himself and the sleeping occupant. * I won't do it tonight. It will show I do have some control, * Trip said to himself. Closing his eyes, Trip waited for the waves of oblivious sleep come to him.

Turning onto his back, Trip tried to force sleep to come and claim him. It had been close to thirty minutes now and after several positions sleep still refused to visit him. * Damn it. * Trip swore to himself silently. His mind was not going to allow itself to be claimed by the sweet darkness of oblivion and his body seemed to be in agreement. His mind was screaming that there was a wide expanse of unoccupied bed between himself and the other occupant whom his body wanted to get close to for the warmth that it knew so well.

Sighing in defeat, Trip silently cursed himself for his weakness as he gave into his mind and body's demands. Within seconds Trip's mind and body were appeased as the space was enclosed and his body found the warmth of the other body occupying the bed. Trip mumbled a "sorry," as he felt an arm gently nudge his head and Trip lifted to allow the arm access.

Resting his head finally on the shoulder, Trip felt himself lulled off to sleep by a caressing hand on his shoulder and a gentle kiss to his brow.

* * *

Trip was brought out of a peaceful slumber by butterfly kisses to his face and caresses along his back. He felt wonderful and he wanted to stay here as long as possible. He gave a stretch and groan as he came fully awake and then he looked at his bedmate sheepishly. "Mornin."

"Good Morning." Came a reply.

"Can I have another chance?" Trip asked.

"Nope. I gave you four chances and still you can't seem to control yourself," replied the bedmate.

Trip brought his hands up to his bedmate's chest and ran his fingers through the silky hair. "Come on Jon, one more chance. I know that I can do it. Please?" He kissed the chest and then found a nipple and gently started to nibble.

"That is not gonna work Trip." Jon said as he gently pushed Trip's head away forcing him to look at him. "We had a bet and you lost. So time to pay up."

"Are you sure?" Trip looked at Jon seriously.

"Yes. So get up and get your sweet ass back to your quarters and start packing." Jon said just as seriously. "I want my space invader invading my space constantly from now on. What better way with you moved in here." Jon then pulled a smiling Trip and gave him a passionate kiss.


End file.
